


He Looks Like You

by insanitylivesinme



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitylivesinme/pseuds/insanitylivesinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Ianto listen to when he's alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looks Like You

“…what about us, what about love…”  
That morning, Ianto is singing quietly under his breath as he busies himself tidying around the main floor of the Hub.   
“…what about say-”  
“Ianto!” the shout reverberates around the Hub as Jack says his name: the tone and volume of his voice suggests that this is not the first time that his name has been said within the last ten minutes. Ianto jumps and turns towards his boss, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  
“Yes, Sir?”  
Despite the slightly ruffled look about him, Ianto sounds calm and professional, as usual.  
“What was that you were singing, Ianto?”  
“What??” Suddenly there’s a wild look in his eyes, as if he has been caught doing something he shouldn’t.  
Jack simply raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh…nothing, Sir, honestly. Nothing…” he mutters as he returns to his cleaning. It seems that he doesn’t notice when he begins singing quietly again. 

An hour later, Ianto is back down in Torchwood’s extensive archives, working diligently at his desk. Well - that’s what he’d like the team to believe, anyway. But he’s still got those songs running around in his head, making it difficult to concentrate on his work. Before long, he’s got his concert back up on the screen, and he’s humming along to the man’s enigmatic singing. And he’s quickly up on his feet, dancing away, trying to match his energetic dance moves. 

Half an hour after that, Jack is trawling through CCTV in his office, looking for anything out of place on the lower levels of the Hub - especially the cells and, for some reason (that’s definitely nothing to do with the fact that Ianto’s down there, no Sir!) the archives. And what he sees is definitely out of the ordinary - though it is most certainly not alien in origin. He hopes.

Ten minutes passes, then Jack is down in the archives, hidden in the shadows as he watches Ianto’s - quite frankly, lame - attempts at dancing along to whoever Jack can hear singing from the computer screen. He watches for a while longer before coming out into the shadows and resting his hands on Ianto’s hips. The man starts, looks around with a wild look in his eyes, then rushes to the computer to shut off the music and close the video player.  
“Aww,” Jack pretends to be upset, “I was listening to that!” he smirks as, for the second time that day, an adorable (nope, Jack does not find Ianto adorable. Definitely not) blush rises to Ianto’s cheeks.  
“Go on then,” Jack continues, “who was that?”  
Ianto remains quiet, obviously embarrassed, and as Jack closes in on him to try to reach the computer, he tries - and fails - to block the older man from reaching down to open the video player with the push of a key.

Jack stares for a moment at the man on the screen, then turns to Ianto and raises an eyebrow.  
Ianto wishes, again not for the first time, that the ground would rise up and swallow him (and really, with Torchwood, it almost seems feasible…which is why it’s so disappointing when, a minute later, he’s still standing under Jack’s amused gaze), blushing furiously.  
He turns away, but says in an undertone - barely more than a whisper - “He…looks…like you…”

Jack laughs out loud, and as Ianto practically flees the room, turns back to smile and shake his head fondly at the grainy image of John Barrowman on Ianto’s computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Piper Emerald's Limbo, over on ff.net


End file.
